


[podfic] Ready, Fire, Aim

by reena_jenkins



Series: Read, Fire, Aim 'verse [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comic Book Violence, F/F, First Time, Humor, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's no "I" in "Avenger."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Ready, Fire, Aim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ready, Fire, Aim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270081) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



  
**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
 **Length:** 02:30:18

 **Download link:** This podfic is available as a direct-download **zip file of mp3s** [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ready,%20fire,%20aim.zip) (thanks, paraka, for hosting me!) . Additionally, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has compiled a podbook ( **m4b** ), which can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?2j1cdid7p5lb356).

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the prequel to [Situation Normal: All Fucked Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/295828). Don't forget to check that podfic out, too!


End file.
